Cat, Catt, Felice n Catty
by KittyKatBella
Summary: Cat version of Ed, Edd, Bella n Eddy.


Our story starts in a small town called Peach Creek. We see that the cul-de-sac is quite peaceful. Until suddenly, four small cats run out of the lane. One is a white she-cat, one is a black Tom-cat, one is a yellow Tom-cat, and the last one is an orange tabby Tom-cat.

"Bella! HELP!" Cried the white she-cat named Felice.

"CANKERS BAD FOR CAT!" Shouted the orange tabby, Cat.

"Oh, Felice, where could our owners _be?!" _Ask the black cat, Catt. Everyone called him Double T.

Before Felice could answer, four more cats appeared in front of them. One had shaggy orange fur, one had short yellow fur, one had light black fur that looked almost blue, and one had brown fur.

"CANKERS!" The yellow Tom-cat named Catty cried.

"You can't escape us!" Teased the brown cat, Brady.

Felice, who was panicking slightly, looked past the Cankers and saw her owner, along with Cat, Catt n Catty's owners!

"BELLA!" Felice screeched.

The blond girl who was a human-cat hybrid, stopped and looked around. Her brown eyes widened when she saw the Canker cats about to pounce on Felice and the Cats.

"_Rimanere indietro il male cat!" _Felice yelled in Italian.

"Come on, Toms and she-cat!" Catt instructed, "Run!"

Felice and the Cats ran over to Bella and the Eds, hiding behind there respectful owners. The Cankers followed them, but stopped dead when the saw Bella and the Eds glaring at them. They were mainly focused on Bella's death glare.

"I think we're in trouble," Lee's cat, Kree, meowed.

"You four, come with me," Bella growled, "I'm gonna talk to your owners." She stopped off towards the Kanker's trailer, the Cankers crawling behind her.

"Ha! Good riddance!" Catty called after them.

Felice was still shaking from the sudden attack.

"Are you ok, Felice and Double T?" Double D asked, scooping up the two cats.

"Is my wittle Cat all safe and sound?" Ed asked, cuddling Cat.

"Cankers..." Catty and Eddy growled at the same time.

"Those Cankers are just as much trouble as there owners," Double D said.

"Indeed," Catt agreed, fully aware that Edd couldn't understand him.

"B-Brady is s-scary," Felice stuttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Bella, she was talking to the Kankers about there cats, who were crouched in the corner.

"Guys, we can't stand your cats anymore!" Bella stated.

"I don't see what's so wrong," Brandon said.

"_How?!" _Bella yelled, "I swear, one of these days Felice is gonna come home with _gattini!"_

Brady's ears perked up a bit.

"And that's _not _a good thing!" Bella yelled at Brady. He folded his ears down again.

"Ok! We'll try ta do somethin'!" Lee assured.

"Do better than try," Bella said, walking out the door.

"You were right, Kree," May's cat, June, meowed, "I think we _are _in trouble."

"_Think?" _Marie's cat, Mary, asked, "I _know._"

* * *

We then see Felice and the Cats playing in the park. Bella and the Eds are sitting on a bench, watching. Well, Ed was playing with the cats.

"So, Felice, have you picked a movie for tonight's movie night?" Catt asked his step-sister.

"_Sí," _Felice said.

"What movie did you pick?" Cat asked.

"It's a surprise," Felice said secretly, smiling.

"Yay!" Cat said, jumping around, "I like surprises!"

"Better not be anything too girly," Catty grumbled.

"Don't worry," Felice said, "It's not."

"Um, Felice, don't mean to be rude, but," Catt looked a little nervous, "That's what you said _last _time we let you pick the movie."

Felice rolled her eyes. "Geez, guys, have a little faith."

* * *

A few hours later, we see Bella putting a DVD in her DVD player in her room. Felice and the Cats are laying on her bed. The Eds were in three different chairs around Bella's bed.

"Ok, we all ready?" Bella asked.

"Popcorn for us, check. Cat treats for the cats, check. Milk for all, check," Edd said, looking at the food and drink on the bedside table.

"Where's the soda?" Eddy asked.

"I already _told _you," Bella said, "Felice has been getting into the soda lately, so I'm not having any in plain sight."

She pressed play on her DVD player and the movie starts.

Catty and Eddy groaned.

"You picked _this _movie?" Catty groaned.

"What's wrong with MLP Rainbow Rocks?" Felice asked.

"Yay! My Little Pony!" Ed and Cat cheered.

"See?" Felice said, "Ed and Cat like it."

"That's cuz they're idiots," Catty grumbled.

"Aw, man!" Eddy complained, "This is a girl movie!"

Catty nodded in agreement.

"Too bad!" Bella snapped, "Felice picked it, and it was her turn to pick a movie!"

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Catty groaned.

"I can't watch this crap anymore!" He said. He streaked outside. It was already dark out. He sat down and stretched. "That's better."

He stiffened a bit when he heard a rustle in the bushes. Thinking it was a mouse or other small animal, Catty prepared to pounce. He jumped two feet when Kree appeared.

"Hiya, Catty," Kree greeted. She smiled, showing off her blue fang.

"CANKER!" Catty shouted.

He turned to run back inside, but Mary and June blocked the cat door. The cat door moved a little and scratches were heard.

"Hey, what's with the door?" Felice's voice said from inside, "It's stuck."

"You can let her out," Brady said, exiting the bush.

The cat door now looked like Felice was trying to force it open. June and Mary smirked before moving to the sides. Felice popped out and flew forward about half a foot.

"Hey, what's going on...?" She trailed off as she saw the Cankers. She turned, shaking, to see Brady approaching her.

"BRADY!" Felice screamed, trying to run back in. Unfortunately, Mary and June were once again blocking the door. She turned again and bolted into the cul-de-sac.

"Hey, come back!" Brady called, chasing her.

"WAIT UP!" Catty yelled, running off as well.

Kree chased after Catty, smiling.

Mary and June took a few step forward, watching there siblings chase after there crushes. After a minute, Cat and Catt came out, looking for Catty and Felice. Instead, they found...

"MARY AND JUNE CANKER!"

Mary and June pounced on the two Cats and started licking them.

"GET AWAY, FOUL SHE-DEMON!" Cat yelled, but to no avail.

* * *

Meanwhile...Brady had finally caught up with Felice, much to her horror. They were at the edge of the woods, the place Felice knew better than any other. This was also the place where all her closest friends lived.

"EVERYONE! HELP! CODE BRADY!" Felice cried out, running into the trees.

"No one can hear you, Felice!" Brady teased.

Felice smirked as she skidded to a halt and turned to face Brady.

"That's what _you _think," Felice teased back, "BIRDS, ATTACK!"

All of a sudden, a _huge _flock of birds flew out from the trees, attach Brady!

"OW! What the-?! OW! STOP IT, YOU CRAZY FLYING RATS!"

"LEAVE OUR FRIEND ALONE!" A blue bird chirped angrily.

"You tell him!" A robin agreed.

"OW! OK, O-OW!-K! I'LL-OW!-LEAVE!" Brady ran off to the trailer park, three or four birds still following him angrily.

"Grazie, guys," Felice thanked, "You're the best.

"NP, Felice," said a white bird, "We owe you for protecting us from that mean kid with no neck."

"By the way, you still owe him a quarter," Felice joked.

"But it's so _shiny!" _Whined the white bird.

Felice laughed. "I'm only joking, Ocean," Felice said, "You don't owe him anything."

Ocean sighed, relieved. "Few..."

"Well, I gotta go," Felice said.

"Can I come with?" Ocean asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Felice shrugged.

Felice walked back home, Ocean gliding above her. When they got to Felice's house, they saw Bella and the Eds called out for their cats.

"Felice!" Bella gasped as Felice jumped into her arms, "_Where _have you _been?_"

"Hey, watch this," Ocean said, before pooping on Eddy's head.

"HEY!" Eddy yelled at the white seagull as the others burst into laughter.

"That's karma for you," Edd said between laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Eddy said, wiping off the bird poop. He took a closer look at Ocean.

"HEY! THAT'S THE BIRD THAT STOLE MY QUARTER!"

Eddy jumped, trying to catch Ocean, but she flew out of his reach.

"Catch me if ya can!" Ocean teased, flying off into the woods.

"Hey, if you see the Cats, tell them to get back here!" Bella called after the retreating seagull.

Felice's look of amusement turned into a look of horror as she remembered what happened. She turned around in Bella's arms to face her.

"Bella! The Cankers came and started chasing us!" Felice informed her owner.

"WHAT?!" Bella cried, horrified.

"What is it, Bella?" Edd asked, worried.

"Canker cats," Bella said.

"CANKER KITTIES BAD FOR THE CATS!" Ed shouted.

"Well, let's go find 'em!" Eddy said.

They all ran in different directions, looking for the Cats. Bella and Felice went with Eddy to help him look for Catty. Due to Felice's amazing-and a little creepy- ability to always know where the Cats were, it didn't take long.

They found Catty being attacked by Kree in the junkyard.

"HEY!" Bella yelled, startling Kree.

"Go away, Kree!" Felice hissed.

"Make me!" Kree taunted.

Bella picked Kree up by the fur on the back of her neck.

"Oh, I'll make you," Bella growled.

Kree looked nervously at Bella. She set Kree down and Kree ran off towards the trailer park.

"_Stai bene?" _Felice asked Catty.

"Aside from being attacked by a Canker?" Catty mumbled, "I'm peachy."

"Come on," Bella said, "Let's go find the others."

They walked back to Bella's house to see if the others had returned. They hadn't. They walked in another direction, looking for Cat and Catt. Felice led them to the edge of the woods. She looked up into the trees to see June attaching Cat.

"GO AWAY, EVIL SHE-DEMON!" Cat yelled.

Suddenly, Ed came crashing through the trees. He ran over and looked up at Cat and June.

"ED WILL SAVE YOU!" Ed cried, shaking the tree. Cat and June fell down, and Ed caught Cat. Bella caught June and glared at her. Bella put June down, who also ran back to the trailer park.

"Is my wittle catty watty and safe?" Ed cooed, petting Cat.

"Cat is all better!" Cat said, smiling.

"He said 'Cat is all better,'" Bella translated, scratching Cat behind his ear.

"Come on!" Eddy said, "Let's find sockhead."

They all walked together, Felice leading them to Catt. She found him in Rolf's farm, trying to avoid both Mary and the pig pen as he was perched on the pig pen fence.

"Come on, Double T!" Mary called.

Just then, Rolf's cat, Yowl, appeared. He was an odd blue with black stripes.

"Leave the Double-T-Catt-Tom alone!" Yowl hissed, "Or face the wrath of the kitten of a Shepard!"

"Ah, what can _you _do?" Mary snapped, waving him off.

"You've asked for it!" Yowl cried. He put on a giant hammer hat. Mary looked at it fearfully.

"W-what is that?" Mary asked, shaking.

"The Hat of Discipline," Yowl answered simply, "DO YOU LIVE IN A CAVE?!" Yowl slammed the hat down on Mary, making her look like a furry pancake.

"All is forgiven."

Yowl walked back inside after putting the Hat of Discipline away. Mary popped up from her pancake form and ran off to the Trailer park.

"_Stai bene, Doppio _T?" Bella asked, scooping up the shaking Catt.

"I B-believe s-so," Catt answered shakily, "T-that was a c-close one."

"Don't worry," Felice soothed, "Mary's gone now."

"I'll call _Doppio _D and tell him we found _Doppio _T," Bella said, setting Catt down and taking out her phone.

Edd arrived at the farm in two minutes and scooped Catt into his arms. "Thanks heavens you're alright," Edd said.

"Come on, let's go home," Bella said. They all walked home, and the episode ends.


End file.
